nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Truth Island self-determination
I'm going to formalise this a bit more and put it in better wording. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:03, October 19, 2014 (UTC) I like this idea except the separation. Maye we can do it like Channel Islands that they have a parliament and can controll autonomously the local issues but still be ap art of Lovia. Traspes (talk) 23:20, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Why don't they first try to become a normal state instead of going for autonomy straight away? --OuWTB 12:50, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Well statehood might be a good idea but some sort of autonomous relationship to Lovia might be better suited for several reasons, especially economically and there'd be a bid more local control over affairs. HORTON11: • 13:07, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Sequence of events Here's how I think we can go about the plan for Truth Island autonomy. #October: Work on local autonomy movements and build up demand for self-determination. #October-November: Set up an unofficial local government, probably through voting. Of course they won't have much real power nor will they attempt to subvert Lovian authority but they'll act as a local voice (sort of like the Catalan Corts). #November: that local government would begin to organize a future referendum. Congress should approve this via a vote but to spice things up we could have the vote go on if congress attempts to block it, citing the UN's right to self-determination. #January (at earliest December): A referendum is held to determine local autonomy for Truth Island. #January-March: a plan for autonomy of Truth Island should be agreed through congress, local administrative offices should be formalized in anticipation of autonomy day. #March-April: Formal elections are held to determine an official local government and autonomy is declared some time in March or early April. Of course everything is flexible and there will be delays along the way but this might be a straightforward plan to lead to autonomy. HORTON11: • 14:28, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Good luck, but I'm not too confident this is needed. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 15:24, October 20, 2014 (UTC) There is no need for autonomy, but there is a need for the benefits of autonomy, especially the revenues. Plus, don't forget you supported the first autonomy declaraction! HORTON11: • 15:43, October 20, 2014 (UTC) No unofficial local government. I'm also not sure this is needed. The debate certainly is and will be had at the reform discussions. I can assure you that the UN's right to self determination ends as soon as it begins, e.g. Falklands. We will certainly deal with the issue in the reform discussions however I can assure you Lovia will not bow down to a foreign power, even if it is the UN. I hope you campaign well to elect a representative who will stand for self-determination during the reform discussions. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 16:59, October 20, 2014 (UTC) We can't ban or deny an unofficial government, especially as it has no power to execute anything. They will simply be one of the parties in autonomy discussion and a stepping stone to future reform. Now the right to self determination is a must, we cannot go about like Spain and try to block an unofficial vote as in Catalonia. Autonomy in Truth Island will not involve independence so I cannot see why congress would try to block this. HORTON11: • 17:17, October 20, 2014 (UTC) :It's a violation of the constitution. Also we will not need to block unofficial votes as unlike Spain we will take opinions into account and listen to them. Plus Congress is impotent the reforms will change that. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 17:53, October 20, 2014 (UTC) ::We're not America but I don't think we'd ban the right to peaceful assembly. And what issues would you have against an unofficial body representing local interests. They'd have no power to legislate or execute anything, as I see it it'd be more like a town-hall sort of thing and mostly consultative. HORTON11: • :::I hadn't seen you "bowning down" sentence. I agree that's not somethign we should do, but the right to self-determination is a must. Just as you defend the right of Sylvanians, we must do the same for Truth Islanders. That does not mean unilateral action, but simply the right to decide. HORTON11: • 18:12, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Let me be clear on this one: Oceana will follow the same timetable. So we only have to update possible changes once. --OuWTB 08:46, October 21, 2014 (UTC) :We are having a national constitutional convention. You won't need to wait several months to change things. What you should be doing now is thinking what you want to focus on in that convention, I already have a timetable and list of things we need to determine. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 19:09, October 21, 2014 (UTC) ::If we can speed up the process for Truth Island's autonomy it's be great, but we need to make sure we do not rush things or overlook aqnything in a shorter timeline period. HORTON11: • 20:20, October 21, 2014 (UTC) :::We're not rushing, we're just doing the legislative changes now rather than later. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 20:32, October 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::In that case I wouldn't mind doing things a bit ahead of schedule, plus it frees us up to work on other issues sooner. HORTON11: • 20:35, October 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::Exactly, we fix our constitutional issues, congressional stagnation and can look into some other reforms in one foul swoop then move onto topical issues. :) Also to be clear, I definitely like the idea of Truth Island self-determination (or any self-determination) I just think we need to be practical and think it through like I've always said. I assume you'll be wanting to be the user representing the Truth Island delegate. :L Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 20:59, October 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I might represent it, though I'd like to see if other users are interested in representing the Island. HORTON11: • :::::::Considering that Truth Island might have two delegates, I would think that autonomy supporters would get one and CCPL or another opposition party to the majority party in Clymene would get the second delegate. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK''' 21:29, October 21, 2014 (UTC)